


An Open Flame

by haron1982



Series: Falling For You [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Au. Au au au au au., M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: A follow up to El Fuego Secreto.Fernando decided to go to Liverpool,but Sergio stay in Madrid.they  broke up,but love will take them back together,always.The story  belong to winter_stars1.





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Completely fabricated.I translated into chinese,for my friends who love fernando and sergio.the whole story is come from livejournal.but i cannot find the link any more.

清晨的阳光穿过窗帘的缝隙登堂入室，沐浴在紧挨着费尔南多的那具沉睡的躯体上，全身折射出温暖的光晕。费尔南多微笑着伸出手指揉乱塞尔吉奥长长的棕色发丝，循着他脊背的曲线让手指在上面跳舞。

“早上好”，他的声音带着早晨的轻柔软糯，“我们必须起床了，我们40分钟后还要进行训练。”

塞尔吉奥发出不满地哼哼，“再多给我5分钟。”

“好吧，”费尔南多答应了，但他拉拽着塞尔吉奥沉重的身躯翻转过来，然后跨过他骑在他的身上，“我们可以在床上多呆着5分钟。”

塞尔吉奥倔强地紧闭着眼睛，故意憋着不笑，“我是说睡觉。”

“但是那有什么乐子啊？”费尔南多嘟囔着，双唇紧贴着塞尔吉奥的脖颈，一路向下亲吻他灼热的焦糖色肌肤。“我们可以亲热的时候为什么要睡觉？”他疑惑道，但顷刻露出的牙齿轻轻啃咬着塞尔吉奥的锁骨、颈根，顽皮的手臂钻入毯子下，手指不怀好意地拨弄着塞尔吉奥的硬物。

塞尔吉奥突然睁大眼睛，急忙压抑住即将泻出的呻吟。他的下面因为费尔南多的触摸兴奋异常，陶醉的笑容溢于言表。“说的也是，”他说道，“而且，今天是这个赛季的最后一场比赛了，我们应该好好庆祝一番！”

“非常正确！”费尔南多咧嘴而笑道。

“5分钟？”塞尔吉奥问道，抬起手臂，手指深入费尔南多的金灿灿的头发，把他的容颜更靠近自己。

“5分钟。”费尔南多欣然同意，两人饥渴难耐的双唇迫不及待的纠缠在一起，而睡意早已跑到九霄云外去。

 

*

他们在一起已经有18个月了，塞尔吉奥惊叹于遇到费尔南多之后自己才真正体会到什么是幸福和快乐。一起生活的每一天让他们更加亲密无间，对彼此了解愈加深刻，对对方的迷恋越来越不可自拔。塞尔吉奥以前曾一直坚信他的爱情的理解来自于他早期的生活，但现在他认为那些理解根本不起作用。费尔南多让他的生活发生了翻天覆地的变化，但他依旧还未能满足。

 

当他在晨光中苏醒过来，睁开双眼的时候看到费尔南多紧靠着自己安睡在一旁，他浑身感到莫名的雀跃兴奋，他们彼此缠绵交欢的时候，他感受到自己心脏剧烈地跳动。当他们在厨房一起共享早餐，费尔南多轻喊他的名字并送上温柔甜蜜的亲吻，或者他坐在替补席上，全神贯注地注视着自己，塞尔吉奥明白他内心感到的冲击是无法用语言来表述的。他曾经认为他们两人之间火热迸发出来的激情火焰终有一天会慢慢黯淡褪色，但18个月过去了，它丝毫没有显出消褪的迹象。

*

赛季末，男孩们到费尔南多这个年纪的时候，也是他们在Olympico的职业生涯最后时刻。当球员们到了20岁的时候，在青年队的踢球生涯已到达尽头，这个时候他们会被各职业俱乐部投来的橄榄枝淹没。Olympico球队在培养球员方面具有良好的声誉，他们慧眼如炬择优录取，身体羸弱不守纪律的球员则会被无情淘汰。

伊克尔已被皇家马德里预定，显而易见很长时间了。他们对他进行了好几个月的观察。加泰罗尼亚男孩看起来跟马德里成为冤家的球队走得越来越近，那支球队他从小就非常钦佩。塞维利亚和皇家马德里都在追逐塞尔吉奥，但目前还没有实质性的进展。如果他们真的给他提供合约的话，他告诉费尔南多他绝对会选择皇家马德里，这样他们可以住在同样的城市。当然了，皇家马德里确实是一家伟大雄厚的豪门俱乐部，无论在提到它的时候，费尔南多是多么嗤之以鼻。另外费尔南多看起来几乎确定跟马德里竞技签约，他很高兴他们可以住在一起了。

 

蒂埃里教练告诉他的球员们赛季末最后一场比赛里球场里挤满的球探们对他们充满期望。费尔南多对此并不十分放在心里，但是其他男孩们为了争取可能得到的合约，在比赛之前的训练课上是前所未有的卖力训练，不顾一切为了争取挤进首发的11人大名单里，以便给球探们一个深刻印象。费尔南多最近发挥无与伦比，在训练中他没有像其他人使尽全力，他知道自己在首发中占有一席之地。他在训练课中大部分时间里，跟伊克尔和塞尔吉奥一起胡闹，抓着赛思克滑稽的发型不断戏弄他，试图以此不去考虑当赛思克转会到伦敦的阿森纳的时候，他们会是多么想念他。

“伊克尔心情真的很烦躁，”塞尔吉奥和费尔南多一起走向球场的时候，他跟费尔南多说道，“我是说，我知道他们的关系很亲密，他比你更烦躁，你懂的？”“他一直都是比我跟赛思克的关系更密切，”费尔南多回应道，“真奇怪，他们彼此都那么理解对方，这几乎可以换作是说咱们俩，好像是我准备要去英国一样。”

“上帝，”塞尔吉奥惊呼道，晃着他的脑袋，“那实在是太糟糕了，我不能想象这样的情景，我可能会变成一个彻头彻尾的落魄人的。”

“别担心，”费尔南多安慰他，轻轻地挨近塞尔吉奥，“我恐怕你是摆脱不了我的。”

塞尔吉奥宽慰的轻笑，推开费尔南多，“我要跟伊克尔谈谈，宝贝。”

“好吧，”费尔南多看着他慢跑到伊克尔身边，搂住他的肩膀，在某些恍惚的瞬间，他想象着他离开的话会是什么情景，不得不跟塞尔吉奥道别，不得不居住在国外的城市里和学习当地的语言，每天早上在空荡的床上独自一人醒来，房子里再也听不到塞尔吉奥爽朗的笑声。

这不是令人愉快的想象，费尔南多摇晃着脑袋试图驱走脑海里的情景。他牢记着他们共有的真实，生活在一样的城市，可以随时相守在一起。他安心地微笑着，奔跑过去跟上伊克尔和塞尔吉奥。  
*

突然间，一切都改变了。

比赛来临了，进展一切顺利，在冠军奖杯争夺中，费尔南多以帽子戏法赢了他们，如球队期望的一样。经过欢庆球队放肆的折腾之后，更衣室就像是龙卷风过境一样。费尔南多坐在板凳上，他的头发刚刚经历了一场香槟雨，目睹着塞尔吉奥差不多和每个人球员一起拍照，他的笑容在脸上绽放的越来越大。

直到蒂埃里教练站在他的跟前，他才注意到教练走了进来。

“可以跟你聊几分钟么，托雷斯？外头有些人想要见见你。把球衣穿上到外面来一下，可以么?”

费尔南多点头答应跟随着教练走出了更衣室，当塞尔吉奥投来疑问的眼神他耸耸肩膀来回答他。

外面站着两个男人，大概是40多岁上下。一位高瘦的男人脑袋上已没有多少头发，眼镜加在他的长鼻子上，另外一个则是矮小黝黑，永远不变的宽阔脸庞都晒黑了。

“费尔南多托雷斯，这是约翰·艾伦，”蒂埃里介绍道，“费尔南多，艾伦先生是来自利物浦足球俱乐部代表。”

利物浦足球俱乐部。费尔南多的眉毛都纠结到了一起，他们不会是……

他们相互握手致意，艾伦深情投入滔滔不绝地发表一个热情洋溢的演讲，但费尔南多一个字都听不明白，直到他旁边的男人给他做了一番翻译。

“你大概不会知道这件事，我们已经观察你非常长，非常长的一段时间了，我们为你的天赋感到兴奋。我们认为你完全适合我们的球队，我们俱乐部打算提供给你一份六年的合约。当然了，关于薪资问题，我们会跟你和你的经纪人一起商谈的。利物浦是一家非常了不起，具有历史底蕴的俱乐部，能够拥有你这么一位天赋秉义高超技艺的球员为我们比赛将是我们俱乐部无上的荣光。我们保持联系。”

艾伦递给费尔南多一张名片，再次和他握手，然后跟着他的翻译一起转身离开。

蒂埃里转向他，喜气洋洋的表情溢于言表。“怎么样？”他欢乐道。“是不是很不可思议？”

费尔南多感觉到舌头如此沉重，有一会儿他几乎无法发出声音，“我……我不知道该说什么。”

“费尔南多，我实事求是跟你说，我知道你一直是多么喜欢马德里竞技，但是加盟一家如利物浦的俱乐部会带你进入——请别介意，完全不一样的联赛。你跟利物浦可以赢取很多的冠军和荣誉，然而跟马德里竞技你要面临更多的困难和挑战去赢得冠军。而且谁在英超联赛里出人头地，我保证他在西班牙国家队里更有竞争力。我认为你应该好好考虑一下。”他冲着费尔南多笑了笑，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“考虑看看，你还有佩佩和哈维阿隆索一起作伴呢！”

他说的没错，当然是正确的。但是上帝啊，这简直让人无法接受啊。他刚刚设想了要他离开马德里，离开他的朋友们，离开塞尔吉奥是多么艰难的事。而现在呢？现在他不知道他到底要怎么样了。

*

他再也无法享受剩下的欢庆时光。他感觉到自己完全无法融入，空落落的。他甚至没有像以往那样看到塞尔吉奥搂着女孩子在夜店里贴身热舞的时候嫉妒吃味-这个预留节目他们在每个赛季末队友们面前一次次上演。他径直向他走去，拉住他的衣袖。

“我打算回家了。真是累坏了。”

塞尔吉奥马上放开那个女孩，全神贯注盯着费尔南多，“你确定？时间只过了12点！”

“是的，是的。这漫长的一天。”他试图对他笑了笑，迅速在他的颧骨上吻了吻。“玩得愉快！”

在取车的半路上，午夜的冷风让他不禁浑身颤抖，这时一件外套牢牢包裹住他的肩膀，一双温暖的双手抚上来握着他的双手。

“在那个热闹的舞池里都我不能调戏到我的男朋友，我一点都不会留恋那地方了。”塞尔吉奥露齿而笑，“而且我更喜欢和你滚床单好过跟那些疯疯癫癫的姑娘们跳舞。”

在回去的路上他们一语不发。费尔南多机智地拿出塞尔吉奥最喜爱的弗拉明戈乐曲专辑播放，使得他一路上跟着哼唱直到他们住的公寓。

但他不可能隐瞒他那么久的。当他坐在柔软舒适的沙发上的时候，他注意到塞尔吉奥给他们俩准备着浓郁可口的热巧克力，看着他轻松自在，安逸自得的模样，他咬紧下嘴唇不让那些关于离开的想法吐露出来。

塞尔吉奥拿着咖啡茶几把两人的马克杯送过来，猛地紧挨着他坐下来。“好了，”他平静地说道，“都说出来吧。”

“什么说出来？”

塞尔吉奥一副了然于心的表情凝视着他，“不要再挣扎了，费尔南多。”

“真的没有，塞尔吉奥，什么事情都没有，我……”

“不再隐瞒任何秘密，我们彼此承诺过的。”

“我知道。”费尔南多还是咬紧着自己的嘴唇，“我只是不知道该怎么告诉你这件事情。我期望它从来没有发生过。我只是……”

“求你了，Fer，你这是在折磨我。”费尔南多感觉到塞尔吉奥的表情看起来相当严肃可怕——他的眉毛因为担心纠结在一起，他的下嘴唇被牙齿紧紧咬着，他棕色的眼睛撑得睁圆，神情脆弱受伤。“你打算……你打算是要跟我分手吗？”

费尔南多的即时反应是用力否认这件事，不过他马上就意识到，那不过是另外一种和塞尔吉奥分手的方式，不是吗？因为他明白尽管疼痛不可避免随着转会发生，他知道他不得不那么做。蒂埃里是对的。

塞尔吉奥看起来担忧而害怕，泪水几乎决堤汹涌而出，说话张口结舌：“可—可是为什么？我不明白，我做了什么—我们之间一切都—”

“我收到了来自利物浦一份六年的合同，”费尔南多打断他，急切希望他不要再说下去。

这是一段长长的沉默。他根本不能应对来自塞尔吉奥的凝视。

“哦，”塞尔吉奥最终只有这些词，“哦。”

“什么都还没有做出决定。我只是今天在比赛之后听他们说的。我不会答应的。”

“但是你会的。”

费尔南多不得不艰难地用力地抿着嘴唇，阻止泪水从他的眼眶淌下来。他难以忍受。他难以忍受。他难以忍受他的理智一遍遍残忍地告诉他专注他的职业生涯必须去利物浦，然而他的内心却拼命试图一遍遍大声地喊着塞尔吉奥，塞尔吉奥，塞尔吉奥来让他沉沦。

“我不知道，”费尔南多说话的声音细若蝇蚊，“我真的不想。”

“马德里竞技呢？”塞尔吉奥说道，那声音里蕴含着的些许希望简直要杀死费尔南多，“我认为他们可以终结这一切的。”

费尔南多摇晃着头，“不可能的，那全部不过是口头协议，我跟马德里竞技什么协议都没有签订。”

塞尔吉奥木然地站起身，走向窗口站立着。他向外注视着窗户下街上的车水马龙，两只拳头卷起来，又舒展开。“你不能因为我留下来。”经过一段漫长的寂静，塞尔吉奥幽幽地说道。他的声音低沉，不自然。“我不会让你那么做的，我们俩都清楚它会怎么样的，在足球领域个人感情没有任何位置。”

“但是——”

他转过身，“这事没有任何‘但是’，费尔南多，这是你的绝好机会，而你不能对它说不行。我不会让你那么做的。”

他的声音听起来如此理直气壮，这让费尔南多感到万分的气愤。他的决定如此简单容易。

“但是我特么地爱你啊，塞尔吉奥。这个理由怎么样？”

这个时候费尔南多注意到塞尔吉奥的眼睛是多么的光亮透明，水雾透亮。他看到泪水冲破阻隔在他的眼角奔流而下，但在未成为趋势的时候，被塞尔吉奥猛然刷过的手掌给狠狠地擦拭而去。

“我也爱你，Fer，哦，我的上帝啊。”

“过来。”费尔南多渴求般向他展开怀抱，几乎是一瞬间，塞尔吉奥温暖的身体马上填满他，他有力的胳膊像灵蛇一般缠绕在他的腰侧，脑袋躺在他的肩膀上。每当他们像这样拥抱彼此的时候感觉是那么理所当然，心灵相通，熟悉契合，相守相依。

“我们要怎么做？”

“我们什么也不能做，”塞尔吉奥淡淡地说道，手指按压在费尔南多的嘴唇上，使得泪滴在他的脸颊上缓缓流下，泪痕闪耀出熠熠的光亮。“我们不得不……结束。”

“我想我办不到。”

“现在我也一样办不到，但是我们必须试一试。我会憎恶变成那个要挽留你的家伙的。你必须那么做。你必须去英国，踢最好的足球联赛，成为世界上最出色的前锋，Fer，那是你的未来。”

“我知道，”费尔南多低声应道。

“你感觉还累吗？”

“什么？不，我—”但是他没能再说出一个字，塞尔吉奥的亲吻已经覆盖上来，吞没了一切言语。他拉上他的双手，引领着他进入卧室。他虔诚无比地把塞尔吉奥的脸颊捧起手心里，用尽温柔疼爱的回吻他，当他感到泪水汹涌奔腾沾湿脸颊的时候，剧烈颤抖的心几乎要跳出他的胸口。那些泪水可能是他的或者塞尔吉奥的—他不敢肯定也不去关心，他们紧紧拥抱如同交欢缠绵，深邃刻骨地啃噬，缓慢交错地吸吮，柔情蜜意地抚摸。当他们同时达到高潮的时候，塞尔吉奥把脸深埋在费尔南多的颈窝里，喃喃重复着他的名字一遍又一遍，他的眼睛里燃烧着烫人的泪水，他可以感觉得到自己的内心正在一片片被撕裂。

*

费尔南多，塞尔吉奥，伊克尔和赛思克他们都站在了国际航班出港口。费尔南多已经和他的家人以及球队的其他人员道别过了，现在，现在到了最难最不舍的部分了。这部分让他如此害怕以致于早上醒来的时候感觉胃部不适的翻滚着，他一整天都吃不下什么东西。

伊克尔手掌拍击着他的背，“我们很快会见面的，嗯？可能在国家队的时候，要不然就是夏天放假的时候……”

“嗯，”费尔南多露出虚弱的微笑，然后紧紧拥抱他。“我会想念你的，队长！”

赛思克跟上来。他用拳头撞了一下费尔南多，“瞧，Fer，英格兰其实是个很小的国家，不是吗？我肯定我们能够经常见面的。在比赛或不比赛的时候。”他嘻嘻地笑道，“你最好做好心理准备迎接阿森纳的痛击哦。”

塞尔吉奥犹豫不前，目不转睛地盯着公告板上飞机航班的信息和飞机起落到达的时间。数据信息几乎要刻凿进他的眼睛里：BA001 HEATHROW GATE A23 BOARDING.（架次BA001,希斯罗机场，A23号门登机。）其他人期待地盯着他看，他紧紧地咬了咬下嘴唇，向着费尔南多迈开了步子。

在他的眼角余光里，他看到伊克尔和赛思克向费尔南多挥手告别并一道离开，给他们俩留下一些相处空间。他几乎期望他们仍然留在这儿，制造一些无聊透顶的玩笑，驱散这些无比痛苦折磨人心的气氛。现在他站在他的面前，那个男孩，他爱他胜过这世界上的任何一切一切。他不知道该用什么办法来让自己的舌头动动，来说出道别的话。当离别的日子一天天逼近这个时刻，由此而产生充满任何可能的情绪，可现在他什么都感觉不到，只有麻木。

当费尔南多走到他面前，张开怀抱紧紧拥住他的时候，他内心充满感激。他们谁也没有说话，只是拼尽全力地绝望地彼此狠狠地拥抱着，他们深情的拥抱如同是多年的夫妻或恩爱的情侣过了好几分钟，可在他们感觉的不过仅仅几秒钟。最后伊克尔走上来，轻拍塞尔吉奥的肩膀，他明白他的意思，这意思是他们已经处在变成世界闻名的足球运动员的边缘，在全世界的媒体都关注的情况下，这样的亲密无间的拥抱，他们不能那么做的。

“我会想你的，”费尔南多哽咽道，他的声音支离破碎，“非常想，非常想。”

塞尔吉奥点点头，“我爱你，”他尽量低沉沙哑地说道。

“我也爱你，”费尔南多难过得几乎窒息地说道。眼泪开始在他的眼角里聚集汇流成涌，他拼命地扑闪着眼睫毛，他往后仰着头，试图阻止它们夺眶而出。眼泪一直在眼眶里打转，他等待着，直到再也看不到他的影子，他才转过身来面对他的朋友们，在他开始崩溃的时候他们立即送上他们的拥抱和细细絮语的安慰。

*  
塞尔吉奥躺在费尔南多公寓的沙发上，向后倾斜，胸口陷入沙发之中，他们的脚交缠在一起，一双温柔的手轻抚着他的棕色长发，苍白细长的手指缠绕他的长发带，他将柔软湿滑的亲吻覆盖他的脖子背后。这是塞尔吉奥最喜欢的地方。这里，与他深爱的男孩，他们无需任何言语，只是通过那样的方式便可维系他们之间深厚浓烈的爱情。他倾斜脑袋调过头去，仰望进入这双熟悉的巧克力色的棕色眼瞳，两人的嘴唇慢慢接近紧贴，化出一个又一个缓慢深情的亲吻。

他惊醒过来，伴随着化不开的浓重剧烈的悲痛，以及萦绕周围的毫无希望的孤独。

*

【一年后】

“现在由杰拉德带着球，快看他的奔跑！托雷斯就在那儿，利物浦看起来准备要赢得比赛了？杰拉德传球，托雷斯拿到球顺势射门！进球！太漂亮了！托雷斯在第91分钟上演绝杀，我想博尔顿已经输掉比赛了！这位年轻前锋的进球真是太棒了！”

电视机屏幕上的，那位前锋在山呼海啸的利物浦球迷面前，在草皮上上演一段亢奋激情的滑跪前行，点燃了球迷们的兴奋，同时他的队友们飞奔过来将他团团围住，与他拥抱庆祝。

伊克尔·卡西利亚斯视线穿过客厅望向此刻手里拿着啤酒，一动不动盯着大屏幕发生的一切，表情空洞麻木的塞尔吉奥。“要不要我把电视机关了？”

塞尔吉奥耸耸肩膀，“随便，我没兴趣。”

伊克尔转了转眼睛，“好吧。”

费尔南多离开已经整整一年了，很明显他的一切好得不能再好了。每周都有进球入账和本身清秀迷人的魅力让他赢得了利物浦球迷疯狂的爱慕。他在赛季结束回到西班牙见到了伊克尔和赛思克，唯独没有见到塞尔吉奥，他肯定远在他奶奶那没有电话也没有网络的老式大房子里。塞尔吉奥还是没法面对他。

最初他们一直保持定期联系。他们分开的最初几个星期里塞满了叙述着彼此绵长悠久的思念，和因思念悲愁痛苦的电话，尤其是这些他们谁都不想去承受，最后他们开始放弃。塞尔吉奥看着费尔南多以自己的方式在一线队站稳脚跟，在比赛获得越来越多肯定的欢呼，现在他知道费尔南多喜欢那里。他在球队里会交到一些不错的好朋友，然后拥有自己漂亮的大房子和车子，一切看起来真是特么的完美。

塞尔吉奥明白再试着跟他继续保持联系是毫无意义的。唯一保住他们关系的办法是放手离开，好好相处。他想知道如果那是费尔南多的想法，如果那是他几个月来不再联系自己的原因的话，那么现在他明白了。要么维持那种糟糕的状况，要么他早点摆脱塞尔吉奥，这么看来实在没有必要再藕断丝连了。

做出这样的决定他本该很期待的，然而他感觉得到的是钻心剜骨的疼痛。

“你很快就要跟他会面的，你知道，”伊克尔责备似的口气跟塞尔吉奥说道，“他会被征召参加对阵塞尔维亚的友谊赛，你也是，塞尔吉奥。”

“我可能没这好命。”塞尔吉奥回应道。

“拜托，”伊克尔嘲笑道，“你每周都能进入11人先发名单，踢了那么精彩的一个赛季，你能力超群，塞尔吉奥，毫无疑问你一定会被征召的。”

当然如此。塞尔吉奥在皇家马德里的第一个赛季的表现超出自己预定的目标好了多少倍。在最初的日子里，跟犹如传奇一般的巨星劳尔、贝克汉姆和齐达内共享着更衣室的塞尔吉奥还带着些许诚惶诚恐，但是他现在已经习以为常了。更衣室的老大们对他关怀备至，在各方面伸出援手，他知道他会为这家伟大的俱乐部踢很长很长的时间的。

“我想可能会吧。”塞尔吉奥的回答没了之前的阴郁。

“那就对了！”伊克尔总算满意他的转变，“所以，你最好做好再次见到他的准备。那可能会有点尴尬。”

“谢谢你，伊克尔。”塞尔吉奥干巴巴地说道。

*

一个月后。

“老天啊，你怎么还坐着啊？”

赛思克滴溜转着他的眼睛，看着费尔南多凶狠地扣上的安全带，“有人脾气真臭啊。”

费尔南多移动座位试图调整出舒服的姿势，“好吧，好吧，我承认。可我有很好的理由，我该死地讨厌飞行，还有—”

“还有你准备要见到塞尔吉奥，自从你们俩分手之后，这次第一次见面，我懂，我懂。”

“我本来打算说的是你费尽心思却犯了错给咱俩预定的这该死的经济舱，但还是感谢你的大恩大德提醒我记起那件事情！”

赛思克没被他激怒反而咧嘴一笑。“你有想过你们见面的情景就像是老胶片电影里演的那样么，你们俩在房子各自一端看着彼此，灯光打在你们的身上，你们像是播放的慢动作一样向彼此跑去。”

“不会的。”费尔南多迅速地答道，“我不知道他会做什么，反正肯定不会是那样的。”

在英国最初的几个月真是糟糕透顶。他小学生水平的英语比他想象的还要糟糕，在英国几乎没人会说西班牙语。天气总是令人难受，他的新队友最初对他抱着怀疑和冷漠。好在有佩佩和哈维阿隆索在那儿令他稍感安慰，但他们永远不能与他在Olympico的好朋友相提并论，最初的日子一切都感到排斥和不适。

至于塞尔吉奥，塞尔吉奥，上帝啊——他真是太想念他了。最初的日子，他们通过靠着长长的通话时间保持着联系，每天一条短信，一封电子邮件，但现在这些都不再有了。他们之间完全没有联系了。

“听着，Fer,”伊克尔在十月的一个夜里通过电话告诉他，“他，唉，他过得不好。他要是知道我把这些说出来他会杀了我，但是……我认为你们俩还这样经常联系，这样不分昼夜的，这件事不仅令他停滞不前，对你也是一样。我想，不如你们还是放开吧。”

他是对的，费尔南多没有任何的顾虑地应允了。在某种程度上，他厌恶他们之间现有的联系方式。他厌恶这样的情况，当他身陷该死的痛苦郁闷的时候，塞尔吉奥在电话那头听起来却是开心欢乐的，他厌恶塞尔吉奥郁郁寡欢的时候，哀声叹气的口气提醒他想起他们在一起共同享受过的美好时光，他厌恶塞尔吉奥不能在他身边陪伴着他，给予他开心的欢笑，温柔的抚摸以及他眼睛里闪闪发亮的水光。与他的每一次交谈仿佛都在提醒着那些他们拥有的一切美好，而那些美好已成为过去。这实在太折磨人了。

现在要再重新建立他们之间的关系已经太迟了，费尔南多清楚不过了。他知道，当他打开电视，看到塞尔吉奥在人才济济群星璀璨的皇家马德里占得一席之地，在防守对抗中展示了霸气和力量，当他在报纸上看到他与伊克尔和他的那些队友们纵情欢笑的画面，他知道在某种程度上塞尔吉奥已经释然了放手了，他却没有做到。他总是讨厌感觉像个弱者，现在塞尔吉奥比他更早地跨过去了。

当出租车在训练基地Las Rosas停下来的时候，他的胃因为主人莫名的紧张和恐惧而胡乱翻滚着，他的心也在胸口七上八下地乱跳。

赛思克拉住他的手，“放轻松，没事的，做好你自己就行！”他铿锵有力地认真语气是费尔南多从没有听过的，“你会好起来的，Fer。”

在他从出租车走出来的时候他很难听得进什么，他开始向训练基地大楼走去。他向聚集而来的记者们支支吾吾说着一些词汇，表达他感觉非常光荣得到机会为国效力，而后被引领进入大厅，突然间被不断涌现的面孔围绕着，那些面孔有来自他的母队Olympico的，还有一些他在电视上认识的。聚拢来的气氛压抑逼人，他感觉自己就像一片大池塘里一条小小的鱼儿找不到方向，好在他的老队长，他的好朋友站到他的面前，脸上绽放出一个大大的笑容，展开宽阔有力的臂膀。

“欢迎回家，利物浦的9号先生！”伊克尔操着一口蹩脚的英语，“欢迎回家，恭喜你成为红色斗牛士！”

“上帝啊，看见你太好了！”

他们紧紧地拥抱在一起，当他们在分享其他队友的消息的时候，费尔南多试着全神贯注地伊克尔的讲话，可实际上他脑子里想的全是另外一个人。他在这儿吗？他在这附近吗？他现在可以见他吗？

“嘿，伊克尔，”他有些局促打断地他道，“对不起，但是，嗯，那个……”

“是的，”伊克尔明晰他想要表达的，“他在这里。”

“你怎么——”

“直觉。不过实际上，我也正打算跟你说说他的——”

“在哪儿？他在哪儿？”

“现在吗？噢，我不知道，Fer，也许——”

“也许在这里。”一个与众不同的声音在他们背后响起。

费尔南多转过身，是他，他在这儿，完完全全如假包换的他。在电视上看到他已经够糟糕了，现在看到他真真切切的样子足以让费尔南多的胃翻滚起来。上帝，他变了—他变得更挺拔，更强壮，他在手臂上留下更多的刺青，与最后一次拉着费尔南多的那双手臂相比，此时的手臂看起来比以前大了一倍。他的鼻子也有些变化，费尔南多已经知晓会是如此，这一切造就了他看起来是超乎寻常的美丽。

费尔南多也在这里，他的皮肤白皙透明，他的金发蓬松杂乱地遮住他的眼睛，他还是比塞尔吉奥高一些，但在各方面他都感觉到比塞尔吉奥矮小。

“你好。”塞尔吉奥打着招呼，但并没有任何笑容。

“你好。”费尔南多温柔地回应道，他模糊地意识到伊克尔正在离开他们。

“你好吗？”

“挺好的，你呢？”

“不错。谢谢了。”塞尔吉奥客气的回答道。他的语气陌生而充满距离感，这感觉好像他看穿了费尔南多。

“塞尔吉奥，我——”

“我们等会儿见，好吗？”然后他转过身离开，留下费尔南多独自一人。费尔南多因为震惊而张大着嘴巴，他感到身体里的血液在慢慢变冷。


	2. part 2

现在是早上7:45,当空荡荡的健身房刚一开门，塞尔吉奥就溜了进来。他揉揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛，一边环顾四周，确认着周围有没有其他人。之后他给自己挂上耳机，在跑步机上慢慢运动。

塞尔吉奥度过了没有费尔南多陪伴的第一个星期。他把时间大部分花在电视机前，周围散乱地丢弃着喝光的啤酒罐和各式各样的零食。他的哥哥出差了，所以没人管他，他落得个不修边幅散漫颓废的生活方式。直到伊克尔的到来好好教训了他。伊克尔受够了塞尔吉奥对他的电话视而不见，他亲自登门，并狠狠地摇醒这个在醉生梦死的混蛋。他看了塞尔吉奥一眼，用一种近乎绝望和心痛的语调说：“塞尔吉奥，如果费尔南多看到你现在这个样子，你觉得他会说什么？”

一语惊醒梦中人。依然饱受着爱情和渴望的折磨，塞尔吉奥瞄了一眼镜中人的样貌，想象着费尔南多有朝一日看到那样的自己：油腻的皮肤，虚胖的身形，凸显的腹部。塞尔吉奥打了个冷战。第二天他在健身中心报了名，全心投入到体型改造中去，决心恢复到他在马德里第一个赛季的状态。他发现，他把全身心投入锻炼和恢复的时光当做了一种麻醉剂。它让他忘记了失去费尔南多的痛苦，所以他就不断的锻炼，不断的继续。最后，他有些虚胖的体型已经锻炼出有8块完美腹肌的健硕身材，慢慢地，他开始感觉越来越舒适。

他现在比以前更需要这样的锻炼。真该死，昨天他真的没有足够的心理准备去跟他见面。在看到他走进来的那一刻，塞尔吉奥一直是犹豫不前，五脏六腑如遭遇痉挛一般，像是在高速运转的搅拌着。但是当他们面对面的时候，他反而发现因为托雷斯的出现，抚平了自己内心悸动的情绪，消除了身体上的所有不舒服—他的金发变长了，柔柔地垂落在眼睛里，那样子就是他自己最最熟悉的，最日思夜想，最为之奋不顾身一跟头栽进去的着迷。他跟伊克尔说话的时候，下嘴唇被牙齿紧紧咬住的模样，身上穿着的黑灰色帽衫是他们俩相爱时候塞尔吉奥多次借来穿的那一件。

一切都该死的让人欲罢不能。

他把音乐声音调得更大声，把跑步机的运行速度调整到最快，只为了让自己累得一塌糊涂，然后什么都不再幻想。

“塞尔吉奥，我——”我，什么？塞尔吉奥完全知道费尔南多打算要说什么。“塞尔吉奥，我想我们应该谈谈，我知道我们曾经相爱，不过我们应该向前看了。我希望我们还能做朋友。”

没错，在会面的时候他转头就走的表现实属是幼稚不成熟的行为，但他觉得宁愿这样，也不要听到他不想听到的伤人的话。

他口袋里的手机突然嗡嗡作响。是伊克尔的短信。

费尔南多逼问我你所在的位置，一会儿能跑就跑吧。抱歉，伙计。

他不假思索，立即跳下跑步机，摘下耳机和电话扔进自己的包包里，向门口走去，但是——

费尔南多走了进来，背对着房门轻轻地扣上了门。他穿着一件单薄的T恤，合身黑色运动裤包裹着他的长腿和翘臀，“伊克尔短信你了，是不是？他告诉了我他的想要做什么。”

“我—没有，我只是—”塞尔吉奥感觉到走投无路，无处躲藏。

“你不可能永远逃避我的。”

“我从没有—”

“拜托，自从我们说话的时候你躲开我，就好像我是一个传染病人似的。而且你离开之前，跟我连两句话都说不到。”

塞尔吉奥感觉心里的怒火在噌噌地往上爆发。“在我们还保持联系的时候，你是那个几乎不说话的人！”他把心里的不快咆哮出来。

费尔南多不出所料地脸红起来，“那是—我只是——听着，难道你认为现在这种情况的你我有可能冷静地谈论那件事么？我真不想要我们相互埋怨生气。”

“我不想听，费尔南多，我他妈不管你到底想要说什么，我就是不想听。我才不关心。”塞尔吉奥不管不顾地毫无表情地说道，他注意到受伤的神情在费尔南多的脸上隐隐闪现，但他不打算停止，“我再也不关心了！”

“哦，”费尔南多倾尽所有力气却只是轻轻说了句，“哦，好的。”

他看起来是那么悲痛，一时间塞尔吉奥几乎想要为自己的冷酷无情狠狠地揍自己一顿，此刻那个悲伤被无情伤害的男孩是自己深陷情网中不能自拔爱恋着的人，可是他无法忘记那段漫长的时间里所有的短信和电邮得到任何一个字词的回复，自己独自承受巨大的伤害和折磨。

“祝贺你在利物浦这赛季踢出了完美的表现，你在英超联赛里所向披靡呀。”他淡淡地说着这恭维话。

“谢谢。”费尔南多低声答道。一段漫无边际又令人尴尬的沉默在彼此之间横亘着。“我很抱歉事情会变成这个样子，”最后他说，“我想你，我想念你，想到快疯了，就像一个疯子…我以为我们可能会…”他声音渐渐小了下来，摇晃着头，不自然地转着他的眼睛，“是我太傻了，太傻了。那么，待会儿见。”他转过身，快步离开。

塞尔吉奥望着费尔南多的身影远远离开直到看不见，蜷缩起拳头狠狠砸向他旁边的墙壁，迸发出一个巨大的声响。他没有意识到他的手流血了，直到冒出的鲜血一滴滴地垂直滴落到他雪白的运动鞋上。

*

剩下的集训日子像是钝刀子一样慢慢磨伤着费尔南多，这痛苦缓慢而有力。他不惜代价，尽自己的所能避开塞尔吉奥，几乎就成功了。球队在星期六下午跟圣马力诺球队有一场比赛，他们兵不血刃地取得一场大胜。更衣室里欢乐庆祝的气氛在沸腾着，尽管这不过是一场友谊赛而已。队员们在更衣室里悠闲地晃荡，用他们手中的手机跟其他队友相互拍照合影。

费尔南多，却是在外面晃荡的时间是最长的。他走去更衣室的步伐走得很慢很慢，他把时间花费在跟圣马力诺的球员们交流和开玩笑上，还有感谢自己的队友们送给他国家队首次登场的祝福。他感谢教练给予他机会上场。他坐在板凳上，慢吞吞地，懒洋洋地解开鞋子上的绳子。他摸索着手机假装在给别人发短信，他用眼睛的余光偷偷扫视着他的队友们在进进出出浴室。他在等待着，直到他觉得情况安全的时候，他才把汗湿的球衣从头上拉下来，抓着他的毛巾，匆匆忙忙地冲向浴室去。每次集训训练之后他雷打不动都是如此做，一直以来，他干得都不错。

看起来他这次又很走运了，还呆在浴室里的其他人都是他的老队友们，而且他们差不多都洗完走人了。他闭上眼睛，愉快地放松紧绷的浑身酸痛的身体紧挨着冰凉的瓷砖，让温热的水流冲刷着每一寸皮肤，带走大腿上沾着的泥块，带走酸麻的手臂，起伏的胸膛和沉重的后背流出的汗水。

“踢得真棒。”一个声音响起，他平静如水的心里砸下一个石块。

他的胃部一沉。

“嗯，谢谢。”他回答的音调尖细，极其不自然。他马上咳了咳，清了清嗓子，“你也一样。”

塞尔吉奥站在他的对面，完完全全的一丝不挂，湿透的头发发色深重，眼睫毛挂着额头上滑落下来的水滴。当他们俩的眼睛对上的时候，他脸上没有一点笑容。

费尔南多不敢看到别处，但他不会躲避他的眼睛。他不能输，他明知道自己对他身体的迷恋，可他不能以那种方式折磨自己。

“我，那个…”他朝四周环顾找他的毛巾，塞尔吉奥的注视让他的脸颊火辣辣地热起来。“再见。”他吞吞吐吐地低语道，然后把毛巾围在腰下，尽可能迅速地逃出浴室。

那次健身房的相遇之后他们再也没有说过话。塞尔吉奥的话深深刺疼了费尔南多，也彻底地打碎了他内心保留着那小小的希望，他憧憬着他跟塞尔吉奥仍有希望重修旧好。他知道塞尔吉奥已经走出去了，向前看了，那是他希望看到的—可他不希望塞尔吉奥全盘结束他们的关系。他是怎么说的呢？我再也不关心了。他再也不会把他们的感情放心上了，或者再也不会想去修复他们的关系了。

费尔南多很久没有哭泣那么长一段时间了，在他回到自己的房间，把大门紧紧关上，他回忆起他们曾经拥有彼此那么毫无保留，他们彼此相爱到不能自拔，而现在一切都如此糟糕和难堪，泪水就控制不住刷刷地迅速爬满了脸庞。

离开国家队的时候他感到了难得的轻松，回到英格兰是迫不及待。他从没有这么高兴看到那熟悉的灰暗的乌云笼罩着的英伦天空，感受糟糕的天气给予的刺疼、刻骨的寒冷。只因为这样，一切都恢复到原来的样子。他尝试着继续自己的生活，跟利物浦的队友踢好每一场比赛，他尝试着停止思念塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，哈维阿隆索和佩佩告诉他需要多到外面走走，需要见见新的朋友。或许他们是对的。

那段时光一去不复返了。

*  
当他们再次见面已经是几个月之后，但这次不是在西班牙，而且这次他们也没有穿着一样红色的西班牙战袍。

费尔南多对皇家马德里总是怀着厌恨，在他还是一个小孩的时候，家里那位支持着马德里竞技的祖父就常常对皇家马德里颇有微词，用尽言语诅咒同城对手，跟小南多讲述皇家马德里是多么多么可怕，还有他们的球迷是多么凶悍恐怖。他的祖父已经去世了，即使是现在他依然对皇家马德里怀有恨意。现在他紧挨着他们一起站在安菲尔德球场通道里，他们身上的白色战袍在他的眼里看起来格外脏兮兮。他憎恶他们即使他的一些好朋友在这支球队里效力，他们憎恶这家俱乐部的名字，他们所代表的，还有他们来自的阶层。这些不可能会有改变，今晚上的比赛他会尽所能让他们难堪，他要弄脏他们的白色战袍，总之他不会让他们好过的。

那位站在他身后几米的他曾经深爱过的男孩也不会对他造成任何影响。如果在这些乌烟瘴气乱七八糟的让人烦心的事情里，能够让托雷斯脱身的地方，那就是此刻这座体育场了，从通道走出踏进绿草茵茵的球场，全场的球迷山呼海啸的欢呼充斥着他的耳膜，在这里他是费尔南多·托雷斯，利物浦当家前锋9号，进球如麻的高产射手，他在这里不再是普通人类，他变身一台可怕的机器。

他几乎没有注意听到熟悉的欧洲冠军联赛赞美诗一样的主题曲响起，他眼神此刻紧紧凝视着皇家马德里的球门柱，想象着足球在他的脚下呼呼生风穿透球门撞击在球网上，一次又一次，一次又一次。

这一刻在比赛的第16分钟就得以实现了。库伊特在禁区将球横传到他脚下，他抢先超车过掉佩佩，越过略显无助的伊克尔起脚射门，整座球场瞬间爆发出强烈的欢呼声，他的队友们把他团团围住，恭喜祝福噼噼啪啪地在他耳边爆炸，队友们还欢乐地拍打着他的后背。他只能对伊克尔报以几分歉意的微笑和耸耸肩膀的动作。他没有注意到塞尔吉奥在球场另外一端，用一种陌生的表情凝视着他，直到他听见伊克尔对塞尔吉奥大声呼喊，他才注意到他的目光。两人的视线碰撞在一起，起初他没有打算那么做的，不是真心想要那样，可是他还是对他展露了得意洋洋的胜利者笑容，在跑回中圈的时候，他在塞尔吉奥的面前展现出趾高气昂的笑容，他就是想挫败他的锐气，他感觉到体内被一股邪恶的满足感冲击贯穿着他。真他妈该死，谁让塞尔吉奥那么伤害他，塞尔吉奥几个月前说的那该死的几句话真的伤透了心。现在是报应了。

利物浦又进了两个球，费尔南多为球队表现优异于皇家马德里而欢欣鼓舞，如果接下来他可以再进球的话，这场比赛对于他来说就好得不能再好了。他向前奔跑接下哈维阿隆索一个巧妙的传球，进球的良机已慢慢出现，他轻松地挑转扣过马塞洛和佩佩的防守，射门的时机到了，他感觉得到的，球迷们都屏住呼吸，踮起脚尖看他，然后——

一束白色的影子不知道从哪里斜刺杀出来，健壮有力的手臂挥出来重重击打到他的下巴，大腿从后面缠住他前进的方向，他身体失去平衡摔在地上，他的双手伸出本能地捂住脸。

一开始他太全神贯注而迟钝到没有注意下巴的钝疼，而踝关节剧烈的跳疼让他忘记周围的一切。他听到裁判的哨子响了，利物浦球迷所在的区域也爆发出愤怒的谩骂和口哨声。他不需要抬头看就知道是谁领了牌。他凭直觉就知道对他犯规的是谁。尽管如此，他扬起头盯着塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯步履跋涉回到他位置，苦涩地摇晃着自己的脑袋。

毫无意外，利物浦赢得了比赛。费尔南多的队友们陷入疯狂的庆祝，他知道自己也应该加入他们的，但是比起胜利他现在更多的生气。他没有跟随佩佩和哈维阿隆索离开主场更衣室，而是径直走入客场更衣室里，推开没有锁上的门。他一眼就看到他，他坐在板凳上，脑袋深埋在手掌当中。他从伊克尔身上挤过去，直冲冲朝他走过去，抬起他的下巴，逼迫他与自己对视。

塞尔吉奥在看到是费尔南多的时候，眼睛睁得大大，满是惊讶，抬起脚想要站起来，“Fer，我—”

“你他妈到底是怎么回事？”费尔南多不管不顾地咆哮出来，“你他妈地打算要报销我整个赛季吗？”

“没有，没有，我不是故意的—”

“就他妈好像你不是故意的，”他嫌恶地吐了一口水。他看到其他队员都在好奇地盯着他看，他放低了声音，嘶嘶作响，不想让无关人员听到，“我真他妈不在乎如果说我们曾经有过感情，我真他妈不在乎了。在球场上，我们的关系已经一刀两断了。”

“费尔南多”伊克尔突然站在他的身后，插入进来，一只手搂着他的肩膀，“为什么我们不冷静冷静去别的地方聊聊这个话题？”

费尔南多摇摇头。“不，不，我就要在这里。就是要告诉你的好队友要怎么踢球才像个他妈的职业球员！”然后，他头也不回转身走出去，丢下他身后死寂一般的更衣室和一脸惊愕的塞尔吉奥。

 

*  
难得星期天没有安排训练，伊克尔敲响了塞尔吉奥的门，他提着六罐啤酒，手臂里还夹着一台笔记本电脑。

“我们需要谈谈。”他说完，从塞尔吉奥身边挤过去，走进了公寓。

跟利物浦的比赛和费尔南多的大闹已经过了一个星期。塞尔吉奥尽他所能不去想起这些事情，但自从他看到费尔南多在他面前一瘸一拐地在球场艰难走动的时候，他为自己的冲动感到内疚。他说过自己不是故意伤害他的，他是认真的，他并无意要那么做。他也明白，自己在场上的防守动作过于粗野。这只是一次意外，但显然费尔南多根本不会相信。让他多少可以宽慰的是他没有弄伤他，如果不是那样，他永远都不会原谅自己。

“当然，进来吧。”塞尔吉奥的回答干巴巴的，在伊克尔的身后关上房门，跟随他走进客厅里。

“这事我翻来覆去想了很久，”伊克尔开口道，还打开一罐啤酒摇晃着递给塞尔吉奥，“我得出了一个结论就是你需要快刀斩乱麻把事情解决了。”

“解决什么啊？”

伊克尔对他扬了扬眉毛，“你以为还能有什么事呢？”

塞尔吉奥叹了一口气，紧挨着他坐下来，“我知道了，”他喃喃自语道，“我知道了。”

“这件事情影响非常糟糕。”

“我注意到了。”

“笔记本电脑拿来干嘛用？”

“啊！”伊克尔把电脑搁在咖啡桌上，他启动电脑然后打开一个名叫“离开派对”的文件，“我要给看就是这些照片。我猜你没有看过。事实上，我知道你从没有见过这些。”

“这些是什么？”塞尔吉奥无精打采的问道。

“费尔南多离开派对，还记得吗？在我的住所开的那次派对，就咱们俩，还有他和赛思克。”

“我记得，”塞尔吉奥闷闷地答道，“我认为我真的不想看到这些……”

“你就相信我吧。我原来存着的这些，然后全部忘光光了，就在昨天我清理我的电脑硬盘，我突然发现了这些，该死，塞尔吉奥，你必须得看一看。”

“我把所有我和Fer在一起的照片都删掉了，我……那实在太…，你懂的。”

伊克尔不理会他的情绪，他点击了一张照片的缩略图，“看这个，这是你和Fer跟赛思克在聊天，我抓拍到他的反应了，哈哈哈，看看他的脸部表情。”

这张照片的主要焦点都是在赛思克难以置信的表情上。他坐在桌子的边上，他背后有两个人—塞尔吉奥和费尔南多—也看向了镜头，费尔南多的手臂搂着塞尔吉奥的腰侧。

塞尔吉奥的心紧紧纠结着。因为他几乎可以感觉到费尔南多那只看不见的手，温热的手掌拍打在他的臀部。“伊克尔，我真的不想—”

伊克尔打开了另外一张照片。“还记得这个么？赛思克说他不相信你，他认为我们联合起来在戏耍他，所以你们俩接吻了，你真是干得非常漂亮，如果我想不起来，你就负责说服他。”

塞尔吉奥盯着照片，回忆起当时发生的事情。他想起了他是如何转过身把他的男朋友拉进怀里，手指穿过他的头发，两人的嘴唇紧贴在一起，缠绵悱恻。他想起了赛思克在背后喘着大气，当他看到费尔南多双手缠绕在塞尔吉奥的脖子上，灵滑湿润的舌头伸入到塞尔吉奥的嘴里，相互吸吮挑逗。他闭上了眼睛，“为什么你要这么对我？”他嗫嚅着。

“因为有些事情你需要想清楚，”伊克尔温柔地开解道。他又打开了下一张照片，“最后一张。”

塞尔吉奥感觉喉咙发紧。这张照片就只有他和费尔南多。他坐在一张椅子上，弹奏着吉他。他现在回忆起来那个时候他没有全神贯注地在弹奏上，他不过是一边漫不经心地扫弦几个音调，一边听着伊克尔和赛思克在谈论什么事情。然而从费尔南多的脸上判断，他似乎觉得塞尔吉奥在弹奏着世上最美丽的音乐，他用崇敬和爱慕的眼神望着塞尔吉奥，那么显而易见和赤裸裸——

“那就是爱。”伊克尔用手指放在屏幕上费尔南多的脸上，一语中的的说道，“关于爱我知道的不多，但是我了解的已经足够，我可以诚恳地告诉你，塞尔吉奥，我现在可以完全肯定那样的表情所要表达的就是他真的太爱你了。”

塞尔吉奥晃了晃脑袋，“那时候也许是吧，”他悲伤地低语道，“那时候也许是，但是不是现在了，伊克尔，再也不会有了。”

“我反对。我认为他爱你，那么你呢？”伊克尔停了一下，“你依然还爱着他，对不对？”

塞尔吉奥紧闭着眼睛低下头来，他紧紧咬着下嘴唇，点点头。

“我就知道是这样，”伊克尔语气轻松志得意满，“我就知道你没有忘了他。”

“那又怎么样？”塞尔吉奥喊道，恶狠狠地看着伊克尔，“即使那样我又能做什么？你以为那能怎么样？没用的，伊克尔。这是毫无价值的，徒劳的，愚蠢卑微的单相思。他现在过着一种全新的生活。他亲手结束了这一切。我可以告诉你，我在安菲尔德更衣室，看到他看我的眼神，空洞无物只有愤怒和鄙弃在他的眼里。没有一丝暖意，更绝对没有一丝爱意。你还想知道别的么？我希望我没有爱过他，我宁愿交付一切出来，只希望我不会爱他，报复他那样对待我。”

“你什么意思？”

“我们曾经一天一通电话倾诉相思，告诉对方我们彼此是多么深爱对方，多么思念对方，可实际上这毫无用处。伊克尔，毫无用处。你知道我是什么感受吗？我发短信告诉他我多么想念他，对他倾诉，而他只会告诉我他很忙。他不再回复我的电话，最后他干脆连短信也不愿意回复了。我受不了遭受这样的痛苦，受不了莫名其妙地被遗弃，不知道我他妈的到底做错了什么让他突然就对我不理不睬，我还是我，这件事依然伤害着我，这真是可悲又愚蠢，但我还是走不出来。”

伊克尔沉默了好长一段时间，“Shit。”过了好久，他像是幡然悟到什么而惊呼出一句脏话。

“怎么了？”塞尔吉奥急躁地问道。

“我想……哦，操。”

“发生什么事情了？伊克尔？”

“哦，你会恨死我的！”

“不，我不会的。你他妈就别卖关子快点跟我说吧。”

伊克尔抱着头放松下来，“在你跟费尔南多分开之后，你一度……你还记得吧，你的状态实在糟糕之极，跟费尔南多彻夜长谈之后第二天你在训练中精神状态无精打采的，在训练结束后你一刻不停地拿起手机瞧瞧他有没有给你发短信，如果他没有，不管出于什么原因，你这天都是浑浑噩噩的。我邀请你一起外出散心去酒吧，而你直截了当的拒绝，你说你要跟他打电话跟他聊天。你完全失去自己的生活，塞尔吉，他就像是夺走心智蛊惑人心的迷药，而你就是要沉溺于此。与他倾诉，跟他一直保持联系——一开始是可以暂时抚慰你，减轻你的相思之苦，但之后让你更加空虚。这只会致使你对他越来越渴望却得不到，一直循环下去。所以我……”他声音低下来。

塞尔吉奥控制不住心脏跳得越来越快，“你做了什么？”他低声问道。

“我……拜托，塞尔吉，我以为我是在帮助你。”

“你到底做了什么事，伊克尔·卡西利亚斯？”

“我好像是，嗯，我好像是跟他说，他这样跟你保持着联系的做法是自私的，他应该停止跟你聊天，因为这样会拖了你的后腿，会毁了你的。”

一段长长的沉默。“你跟我开玩笑的吧。”塞尔吉奥最后只是说了这么一句。

伊克尔慢慢地摇摇头。

“一直以来，我都在反省和分析自己的一言一行 ，尝试着找出我做错了什么，而始作俑者居然是你？”

“操，塞尔吉。”伊克尔急躁地说道，“我真的不知道说些什么好，我很抱歉事先没跟你说清楚，我只是……我真的以为我是帮了你的。”

塞尔吉奥站起来，“我必须跟他谈谈，”完全不理会边上的伊克尔，塞尔吉奥自言自语道“我必须跟他谈谈。”

“什么？”伊克尔惊呼道。“现在？你现在不能去，如果你缺席训练你就死定了！”

“你不明白，”塞尔吉奥迫切地说道，“我必须见到他！”

“听着”伊克尔安抚道，他也站起来，伸出手搂住塞尔吉奥的肩膀，“我们三周后就要国家队集训了，能不能等到那个时候呢？你不能乱来，在赛季中段说离开就离开。塞尔吉，你会没事的，你还要成为替补，你也会格外忙碌比赛，不管怎么样你能不能等等看？”

塞尔吉奥泄了气陷入沙发之中，“我想好吧。”

“很好！”

“上帝，我几乎不能相信这事是你做的，伊克尔。”

“我只是想——”

“我明白，我明白。你不过是打算帮忙，但是，该死，我真希望你没有那么做。”

“可还是有效果了，不是吗？我意思是，你最后还是回到你的生活正轨。”

“那不是重点，”塞尔吉奥闷闷地说道，“你本不该那么做的。”

“对不起。”

“算了，”他叹了口气说道，“没事了。”

“你打算跟他说什么？”

“我不知道，我只是想见见他，我们俩需要谈个话。”

*  
几百英里之外的利物浦，费尔南多家的门铃响了起来。

他步履踟蹰地走到大门，揉搓着惺忪的睡眼，咒骂着哪个不懂礼貌的英国人，不知道用脑子想想，选择在星期天下午3点的时候拜访西班牙人的家是多么不明智的行为。但是站在他家门外的不是英国人，她跟他一样是西班牙人，淘气的微笑挂在脸上，就像走进自己家门一样自然。

“奥拉娅，怎么……怎么……回事？”

他的前女友扑到他的怀里，双手紧紧缠绕着他，“哦，费尔南多，见到你真是太好了！我在这里学习英语，难道你不知道？赛思克把你的地址给了我！”

“你在利物浦学习英语？为什么选在利物浦啊？”

“娜格蕾介绍给我的，哈维阿隆索的女友？”

“哦，我知道了。”

“那么你打算邀请我进去还是怎么样？你看起来过得不错呀，Fer，我们好久没有叙叙旧了呢！”

“我……嗯，是的，当然了，进来吧。”

*

三个星期很快过去了，对于费尔南多来说简直是白驹过隙，一瞬即至，而对伊克尔和塞尔吉奥来说，差不多是度日如年的缓慢。最后，他们终于都在Las Rosas外停车场遇到彼此,穿过汹涌而来的记者和摄影师，他们径直走向酒店的房间。

费尔南多是第一批到达训练基地的，跟着赛思克和同他在利物浦效力的西班牙队友。他打开行李箱整理衣物的时候，伊克尔走了进来。

“嗨，”伊克尔先打了招呼，“是真的吗？你真的跟奥拉娅复合了？”

费尔南多关上衣柜的门，“感激不尽。你好吗？”他转过脸来面对他的老朋友，他的队长，露齿而笑道：“老实说，有人会认为你一点都没有想念我。”

伊克尔仰倒躺在床上，“抱歉，我有想念你呀，我只是——”

“回答你的问题吧，没有，我没有跟奥拉娅复合，谁跟你说的？”

“佩佩。”

费尔南多无奈地摇摇头，转了转眼珠子，“老天，他真是个大嘴巴！”

“那么那是怎么回事呀？”

“那个嘛，我们，呃，我们只是，一起睡了一两次。”

伊克尔的脸扭曲成嫌恶的表情，“哦，Fer，你不会吧，我不相信你会那样。”

费尔南多怒视着他，“什么嘛！哦，得了吧，伊克尔，我知道你不喜欢她，但是，擦，你知道我禁欲了多久么?这没有什么大不了的，就只是做 爱，除了塞尔吉奥我都没跟其他人睡过，而且那已经过了很久了。”

“Shit.”

“好了，那么，为什么你那么好奇这件事？”费尔南多不解道，带着嘲弄和疑惑的表情缩小他的眼睛，然后从他的双肩包拿出手机充电器。他停下来，给自己的手机充电，再转过身面对伊克尔，脸上呈现出不一样的表情。“塞尔吉奥知道了？”

“嗯？”伊克尔模糊地应道，假装没有听清楚。

“是不是塞尔吉奥知道了？伊克尔？你是不是跟他说这件事情了？”

伊克尔忍住没有笑出来，“为什么你那么在意他怎么想？”

“因为我—”他无以辩驳，皱着眉头坦白，“我就是在意，可以了吧？”

“答案是没有。他不知道，我也不会告诉他，如果你不愿意我说出去的话。”

费尔南多点点头，“别跟他说。”他若有所思地说道，他伸出一根手指头放在嘴里咬着，“而且那也毫无意义，我想我们不可能再来往了。”

“太好了，我很高兴，她真的不适合你。”

“我知道。”

他们轻而易举地陷入了沉默中。费尔南多倚靠在伊克尔的旁边坐在床上，啃咬着手指。

“你还好么？“伊克尔用奇异的眼光看着他。

“嗯？哦，是的，我挺好的，我只是…我需要谈谈——”

剩下的话因为门外一阵羞怯的敲门声而在他嘴边戛然而止。费尔南多从床上跳起来，拉开门。一段长长的停顿，他非常肯定自己的心跳声酒店里的所有人都听到了。“嗨，”他最终开了口，在看到另外一个男孩眼里曾经痛苦的熟悉的金色亮光，他呆站在门口。

塞尔吉奥双手插着裤袋站着，嘴角带着小小的笑容，“嗨，费尔南多。”

费尔南多经常被这样陌生的感觉打击，当他听到塞尔吉奥喊出他的全名的时候，胃部就止不住翻腾。

伊克尔从床上跳了起来，“好啦，那么我该走了，我还要……呃，我还要跟劳尔说点事情。”他在塞尔吉奥的身后停下来，探身过去在后者的耳朵窃窃私语了几句，然后他走了出去，给他们带上了门。

“我真的很想和你谈谈，”塞尔吉奥急切地说，“你有空吗？如果你很忙那我待会儿再来……”

费尔南多摇摇头，“不必了，不必了，”他吞了吞口水，他的手心在冒汗，“现在就可以。”

“两件事，”塞尔吉奥说道，他走向窗户，背靠着窗，“我知道你可能不会相信这件事，但是我……真的对发生在利物浦的事情感到抱歉，我在比赛中的防守太鲁莽了，一点都不专业，我……我感觉很糟，我现在依旧觉得。”

“没事了。”费尔南多回应道，他重新坐回到床上，盯着自己出汗的手掌而不敢直视塞尔吉奥。

“不行，不行，还不行，这件事本应该会变得更糟的。”

“可是没有。”

塞尔吉奥点点头，“感谢上帝。”他鼓足勇气深呼吸一口气，走过房间紧挨着费尔南多坐在床上。“嗯，嗯，第二件事，”他心不在焉地挖着手指上的一个伤口，“伊克尔最近告诉我有关……有关他跟你说的一些话。在我们俩分开的时候，他怎么告诉你停止打电话给我，我只想要知道原因，只要告诉我这个，我就会离开，我再也不会打扰你了。”

“你没有打扰到我。”

“那就是为什么你要停下来？那就是你为什么再也不回复我的短信和那些未接来电？”

费尔南多抬起头，与塞尔吉奥对视。他慢慢地点点头。“我想要回复你，想要给你回电话。伊克尔告诉我这么做实在太自私了，我是在把你拉下水。”他闭上眼睛，扭过头去，“这全都太蠢了。”

“那么，其实你没有停止关心？”

“什么？没有，”费尔南多坚定地说道，回头看着他，皱着眉头，“我永远不会停止关心，塞尔吉奥。”他露出愉快地笑容，自谦地哼笑，“不像你。”

塞尔吉奥的心因为费尔南多坦白的话语而颤抖着。永远不会停止关心？

“你知道的，”费尔南多继续说，“你告诉我你再也不会在乎了，这句话打碎了我那个我们可能会重修旧好的幻想——”

“我以为你是要——不再爱我了，这会杀了我的。”

“你真是够傻的，”费尔南多没好气地说，探身过去，眼神穿过塞尔吉奥望向窗外，“你曾经了解我为了你是多么的疯狂，难道你真的认为这样的爱可以随时切断？难道你真的认为这份爱对于我是微不足道？”

塞尔吉奥叹了口气，摇摇头。费尔南多用的是过去式的句式……跟预期想到的一样，塞尔吉奥想。他是对的，伊克尔错了，费尔南多已经向前看了，他再也不爱塞尔吉奥了。而塞尔吉奥不得不要亲手毁掉在三个星期以前听到伊克尔的一番话，在心里萌生出来的所有有可能实现的愿望。

“我不知道怎么想，”他低声道，“我处境很糟糕。”

“我也一样。”费尔南多接着道，“你不是这件事的唯一受害人。”

塞尔吉奥紧蹙着眉头，“你离开以后在利物浦过得风生水起，而我呢，一个人受困在这里，我走到哪里都是我们共同拥有的回忆。”他的声音里饱含着苦涩和辛酸。

费尔南多挑起眉毛，“哦，真的吗？”他干巴巴地说道，“风生水起？你真的以为我在利物浦最初的几个月过得很滋润？”

“他们——”

“根本不是。对于我来说真他妈糟透了。我一句英语都不会说，除了哈维阿隆索和佩佩，我一个人都不认识。该死的大雨还他妈的每天都在下，我所能够做的就是一整天的想念你，想你在马德里和伊克尔还有其他人过得怎么样，想你在比赛里总是表现得像个白痴。我所要面对的不仅是必须跟我深爱的男孩分开，还要抛开我的好朋友和家庭，你以为这很容易吗？你真的认为我过得很滋润，塞尔吉奥？你真的认为你面对的要比我困难得多？拜托，你什么都不懂。”费尔南多愤然地站起身来走到窗口，他的双手蜷曲成拳头。

“你看起来已经忘记我怎么样从塞维利亚转来——”

费尔南多发出一串轻笑。“塞维利亚？塞维利亚开车四个小时就到马德里。没有言语的障碍，没有文化差异，天气适宜。你还有一个哥哥在这里，而且是你自己要离开塞维利亚的，记得吗？”

“可这依然他妈的很艰难啊，费尔南多，”塞尔吉奥苦涩地说道，他也站了起来，走过去面对费尔南多，双手交叉放在胸口。“尤其是还碰到像你这样的混蛋那么不友好地对待我。”

“真的吗？你真的打算现在翻旧账？”

“我所要表达的是你不能说我什么都不懂。我了解的比你认为的多——”

“不，你没有！”费尔南多转过身，狠狠地看着塞尔吉奥，“你不了解，因为如果你真的了解，那么我们就不会为这事争吵。在这整件事情里你总是把自己扮演成受害人的形象，每次我跟伊克尔谈话，总是有‘可怜的塞尔吉奥，可悲的塞尔吉奥’出现，然而没有一个人哪怕一次设身处地想想我所承受的煎熬。我必须忍受独自在异国他乡的痛苦，无能为力地看着你抛弃我，不再关心我，在我还——”他突然停了下来，扭头看往别处。

“在你还什么？”

“没什么。”

“在你还什么，费尔南多？”

“为什么你这么感兴趣知道？早在几个月之前你不是已经清晰无误地表述你再也不在乎我了么，现在这样又是为什么？”

塞尔吉奥摇摇头，往费尔南多身上靠得更近。“我那么说是因为我以为……我以为是你要打算那么说的。我以为你准备要告诉我，是时候忘记我们之间曾有的一切，选择做普通朋友。我以为如果这些让我捷足先登来开口的话——你知道我那强烈的自尊心，”他说着，低下了头，“我恨你已经向前看了，而我停在原地。”

一段漫长的沉默。塞尔吉奥不想掩藏了，他说出来了，毫无保留地坦白了。费尔南多会知道他现在依然爱着他。无路可退了。

“你……你没有移情？”最后打破这沉寂的是费尔南多轻柔却受伤的声音。

“没有，我没有。很可悲吧。我知道。”他耸耸肩膀，“对不起，如果这让你很难受的话。”他转身走开又停下来，回头看着费尔南多，后者双眼撑得睁圆盯着地面，放大的瞳孔，一脸惊愕的表情。“我非常想念你，Fer.”

他的话摇醒了沉浸在震惊中的费尔南多。“我们都太蠢了。”他低声说道。

“什么？”

“难以置信我们真是一对大傻瓜。”

“你到底在说什么？”

费尔南多抬起头，他脸上没有笑容，这时候还没有，但现在他看着塞尔吉奥的表情已经换上不一样的光彩。某些闪闪发光的色彩在他的眼里闪耀。“我在说你没有放弃我，而我也没有，真的没有放弃你，而这一个月一个月过去了，我们都没有跟对方说，却为此争吵和——”

“你最好不要开玩笑，费尔南多·托雷斯。”

“当然没有。”

他们相互凝视对方，眼睛睁大，满含期待，身体不由自主缓慢地向彼此靠近。

“我不敢相信，”塞尔吉奥声音不住颤抖，喃喃地说，“一直以来？”

“一直以来。”费尔南多温柔地回答道。他倾身向前，手指轻轻地摩梭着塞尔吉奥的脸颊，在他们接触的一霎那，他的心里唱起了歌谣。

“我爱你。”塞尔吉奥温柔地说道，一步步靠近费尔南多，伸出一只手托住他的脸蛋，他感觉眼眶里的泪水几乎要决堤而出——这急转直下的变化超出他曾经期望的，他曾经梦想的。费尔南多真真实实地站在他的面前，他看向自己的眼神饱含的爱恋，是塞尔吉奥以为他再也不能从他深棕色的眼睛里寻觅得到。他站在费尔南多的面前，双臂紧紧地把爱人缠绕进怀里，他要去紧紧抓住他，去狠狠地亲吻他，去——“永不停止。”

费尔南多发出一阵颤抖的虚弱的笑声，难以置信的动着眼珠子来回看了看塞尔吉奥一阵子，“这样就太多了。”他低声细语中带着小小的微笑。

“我们不要再说了。”塞尔吉奥提议道。

费尔南多点点头同意。他双臂穿过塞尔吉奥交叉环抱住他的脖颈，这样一个亲昵的熟悉的动作，在他一点点探身靠近俯下身将嘴唇覆上塞尔吉奥，给与他一个甜蜜柔情几乎是犹豫不决的亲吻之前，自然而然地发生了。当塞尔吉奥在他的口中慢慢叹息并环绕抓紧他的腰侧的时候，他全身松弛下来。

“我爱你。”费尔南多低声地说，当他开口说话的时候，他的嘴唇与塞尔吉奥还在难舍难分地纠缠着，“我爱你。”

两人不断翳合的嘴唇动作缓慢轻柔地在你来我往地缠斗，他们像这样的亲吻持续了好一段时间。费尔南多在急促的呻吟中张开了嘴，而塞尔吉奥趁机进来加深了亲吻，不再保持绅士的亲吻动作，塞尔吉奥突然加大力气抱着费尔南多顶到墙壁上，他们不顾一切地亲吻对方，饥渴难耐，激情热烈。唇齿热切的厮磨，舌尖煽情的挑动，手指在彼此的发间游走，而后慢慢垂下探进衣服边缘，爱抚着壮实坚硬的腹部肌肉。

“操，”费尔南多低声地惊叹道，手指描摹着塞尔吉奥坚硬的八块腹肌，“大开眼界！”

塞尔吉奥气喘吁吁地露出笑容，正要开口回击的时候，费尔南多的热吻再次堵住他的嘴唇，他的念想全都迷失在那一个个无忧无虑愉悦身心的亲吻之中。

“我们还有时间吗？”费尔南多柔声询问，嘴唇不停地啄吻塞尔吉奥的脖颈。

“嗯，不，”塞尔吉奥低头看他的手表，无奈地说道。但他还是配合着费尔南多的动作，倾斜着脖子，让他的吻更深入些。“事实上，我们十分钟后该吃午餐了。”

“操。”

“晚一点。”塞尔吉奥眼睛闪烁着晶亮的光，他搂过费尔南多的脖颈，两人额头相抵， “今晚睡我的房间，我们要弥补的时光太多了。”

“睡觉？”费尔南多狡黠笑着重复着。

塞尔吉奥微微一笑，在离开费尔南多的怀抱之前，在他的脸颊印上一枚亲吻，“上帝啊，我已经开始想你了！”

“你要去哪里？”

“我要换件衣服，楼下见？”

“好的。”

塞尔吉奥退回到费尔南多身边，抓住他送上激烈的热吻，手指穿梭在他金色柔软的头发里，湿软的舌头滑入他迎合启开的嘴里不断翻搅挑逗，当费尔南多认真地作出回应的时候，他却弹开了身体。“老实说，”他经过一番思考后开口道，“我们去瞧瞧伊克尔吧。”

费尔南多跟随塞尔吉奥一起走出房间，从走廊走进电梯。当电梯门关闭之后，塞尔吉奥抓过费尔南多的手紧紧十指相扣，他们彼此微笑默默相望，在对方身上感受久违的爱恋。电梯门“叮——”打开之后，他们才依依不舍松开相互紧握的手。

他们步入一条走廊，塞尔吉奥在一扇门前站住，他曲卷着指关节在门上的金色号码敲了敲，“这房间是我的。”他往左边迈出一步，指着旁边的门，“这是伊克尔的。”

房门毫无预示的情况下在他们的前面猛然打开，伊克尔探出身子来。“塞尔吉奥！你怎么跟别人……”当他看清塞尔吉奥旁边的男孩的时候，差点失态跌倒。“噢，嘿，Fer，为什么你们不一起进来？”

伊克尔几乎一直是表现出各种滑稽可笑的表情，来听完他们俩和盘托出事情的来龙去脉。他不断重复地拥抱两人，并祝贺他们和好。他探头出门外大吼一声：“法布雷加斯！”一脸疑惑想要寻根究底的赛思克走了进来，看到塞尔吉奥和费尔南多在一起之后，他的反应跟伊克尔一模一样。

“我就知道！你们最后又重新在一起了！”他欢乐地喊道，“伙计！我真为你们高兴！”

塞尔吉奥终于借口离开房间去把国家队训练服给换上，在离开前他还在费尔南多的脸颊上吻了吻，伊克尔和赛思克在一边欢呼吹口哨。他真的好开心——费尔南多有段时间都没见他开心成那样子了。他自己也是，这是毫无疑问的——但是有些其他事情他现在得想一想了。赛思克的话提醒了他。他们重新在一起了么？什么都没改变，他依然住在英国，而塞尔吉奥依然在西班牙。如果他们重归于好他们依然很难彼此见面——这真是他们想要的吗？这是塞尔吉奥想要的？或者这只是暂时的妥协？

*  
现在是晚上11：30分了，费尔南多迟到了。

塞尔吉奥在房间里焦虑地走来走去。如果他不来了怎么办？如果他推翻之前的决定怎么办？他的心脏七上八下地乱跳，他短暂地思索着，如果费尔南多不出现比起他的出现哪个事实会让他更宽慰。他实在，实在是太紧张了。没错，他爱费尔南多，当然费尔南多也说过他同样爱自己——如果这是不同的怎么办？如果费尔南多改主意了呢？如果费尔南多改了主意，是他不喜欢崭新的自己么？如果——

一阵轻柔的敲门声响了。塞尔吉奥深吸一口气打开门，“嗨，”他松了口气。

费尔南多几乎什么都没穿，只是一条短的睡裤和一件塞尔吉奥一眼就认得的陈旧T恤（他想起来那件T恤是他们分手之前在费尔南多家借宿时候自己借来穿过一两次的）。他的头发湿漉漉，水珠子滴到他的肩膀上，他的模样看起来如此秀色可餐，身上散发着令人心醉的味道，塞尔吉奥的心脏加速跳跃着。

“嗨，”费尔南多乖巧地说道。

“我以为你不来了。”塞尔吉奥小小地失落地抱怨道，把门打开大一些好让他走进来。

“抱歉，阿隆索在我房里，还该死的怎么都不愿意离开，”费尔南多轻柔笑道，“训练后我感觉浑身难受不舒爽，就去冲了澡。我没有意识到会耽搁那么晚。”

“没事的，现在你来了。”

他们同时拥抱住对方，轻柔地交换着亲吻，他们的双臂彼此缠绕着对方的腰侧，好几分钟都维持着一样的姿势，他们在缠绵多情的亲吻中重新认识对方，回忆着他们俩多爱这样亲吻对方，他们在费尔南多的旧公寓沙发上好几个小时里毫不厌烦地在接吻，还包括在电影院的包厢后面，以及没人注意他们俩的每周牌会上上演这一幕。这些都是完美至极的，它们都太完美了。

“塞尔吉奥，”费尔南多退出一些距离，双手还环绕着他的腰侧，低声说道，“在我们打算更进一步的时候，有些事情我们需要谈谈。”

“我知道。”塞尔吉奥回答道。

费尔南多一只手抚摸着塞尔吉奥的脸颊，“我已经想了一整天。很明显我们对彼此依然存在强烈的感情，对于我来说，从离开马德里的那天起，没有一天不是在想你的。我爱你，我真的很爱你。我认为我们之间存在的问题是……”他停顿下来，轻轻地叹了口气，“我认为我是太傻了，居然会那么轻易地就放手，我还没争取就放弃了，这实在是太傻了。所以我想说的是……你是否……你是否想……”他的声音减弱下来，他的脸颊绯红。

“我是否愿意现在一起努力争取？”塞尔吉奥温柔地问道。

看到费尔南多点点头，塞尔吉奥心里所有的顾虑和紧张此刻都已烟消云散。他伸手把费尔南多搂过来，让他侧脸躺在自己的肩膀上。

“我当然愿意了，傻瓜！我当然愿意。老天。”

费尔南多全身松软地趴在他的身上，发出一阵安心宽慰的笑声。“该死地感谢了，我都不知道如果你说‘不’的话我该怎么办。”

“这一路会很艰难。”塞尔吉奥提醒道。

“是的。”

“有时候还会让人难以忍受。”

“是的。”

“但我不介意。”

费尔南多满脸笑容地说道，“就像他们说的，真爱旅程永远不会一路平坦。”

“但我们一定能办到。”

“我们肯定能行。”

他们重新吻在一起，这一次费尔南多抓住塞尔吉奥紧致的臀部，一只手深入他的T恤下面煽情地抚摸着他腹部坚硬的肌肉。“操，”这触感令他呼吸急促，“该死的，我真爱这里！”他另外一只手往上撩拨扯走T恤，塞尔吉奥精壮结实的胸膛展露无疑。他冰凉的手指动情地摩挲着肌肉起伏的凹陷和诱人的曲线，当塞尔吉奥沉醉在挑逗撩人的抚摸，头微微向后倾斜的时候，他满意地笑了。他攀上塞尔吉奥的身体，湿滑的舌头一路舔吻他的脖颈，嘶哑着嗓子低语道，“我差不多都忘了你给予我的感觉的是多么纯粹和强烈。”

“你…啊，Fer，你跟哪个男人做过吗？”

费尔南多撤回身子，紧蹙着眉头看着塞尔吉奥，“你真的要在现在问这问题？”

塞尔吉奥局促不安地笑了笑，“抱歉，我就是想知道，你不一定要说——”

“你是唯一一个跟我上床的男人。”费尔南多简单明确地答道，“你呢？实际上不回答——”

“自从有了你再没别人。除了一些女孩。”

“嗯，我也一样。”费尔南多接着话说道，想起了在利物浦他那间大卧室里，奥拉娅躺在他身下的情景。“但它们是有区别的。”

“对我来说也是如此。”

费尔南多绽开笑颜，与塞尔吉奥紧紧贴在一起，“谢谢。”

“为什么，”塞尔吉奥顽皮地笑道，“嫉妒？”

“你不会懂的。”

“相信我，Fer，”他收紧缠绕在费尔南多腰际的双手，缓慢地往下滑，手指曲卷包裹着他的翘立诱人的臀部，塞尔吉奥胸有成竹地说，“他们谁都无法体会到跟你在一起是什么样的感觉。”

他们热情地唇舌交缠，拥抱着向后退到床上，费尔南多惊奇于发生的一切是那么轻车熟路，顺理成章——他们躺卧在彼此的身上，唇舌在疯狂地交缠循环，呻吟间歇喃喃道出甜言爱语，他们相互为对方缓慢地脱下衣服，将赤裸的身体紧紧依靠在一起，焦糖色与乳糖色的肌肤相互交融，彼此身上的刺青相互碾压。当他弯曲的手指进入费尔南多的甬道开拓扩张，诱使费尔南多嘴里哼出声声娇喘急促的呻吟，可以看到塞尔吉奥的脸上尽是满满的爱慕和惊奇。他们身体的契合如此完美和熟悉，他们辗转缠绵，亲舔吸吮，房间被颤栗紊乱的喘息、情欲爆发的尖叫和心醉神迷的肆意所占满。他们彼此凝视着对方迷蒙弥漫的眼睛，当塞尔吉奥蓄势待发的欲望深深挺入他长久渴望和爱慕的男人狭小温暖的甬道里，他热烈地感受到身体里被强烈的爱意冲击着，这份浓烈而炙热的爱情让他感动得几欲落泪。当塞尔吉奥发现身下的费尔南多摇晃挣扎的时候，他尽全力紧紧拥抱住他，听身下的男人在愉悦欢乐的哭泣里，用他完美诱人的嘴唇呼出自己的名字。

“哦，上帝，上帝，上帝啊。”在塞尔吉奥从他身体缓慢抽出，躺倒在他身旁的时候，费尔南多呼出一声声满足的惊叹，他伸手搂住塞尔吉奥，翻身压在他的身上给予他热烈激越的舌吻。费尔南多从他身上退下来，温柔地梳理着塞尔吉奥光滑的额前湿透的头发向后拨去，两人对视一笑。

“我爱你。”塞尔吉奥喃喃地说道，转过头躺在费尔南多的胸膛上休憩。

“我也爱你。”

“我知道这话我已经说过了，但是……”塞尔吉奥停顿一下，抬起头，看着费尔南多迎上来的温柔凝视，“我真的无法用言语表达我对你是多么的想念，Fer。”

面对塞尔吉奥饱含深情的眼神，真情流露的话语，费尔南多震撼于这强烈的情感，感觉喉咙似乎有异物堵塞，他只能点点头，在塞尔吉奥的前额印上一枚温柔极致的亲吻。过了好一会儿，他才终于感觉他的声音又回到他的身体，他笑着问道，“你都想我什么？”

塞尔吉奥轻轻地笑了笑，朝他的腹部戳了戳，“要听恭维话？”

“你说的，我总是乐意听。”

“让我想想。”塞尔吉奥环抱着费尔南多的腰际，让他更加紧密地贴近自己。“我想念的都是些奇怪的事情，比如当我想要喝杯咖啡，对你只字不提，但你好像总有办法猜透我的心思，然后弄一杯咖啡过来给我。还有你好像总是在我公寓里放了几片烧焦的土司，以及你那些真是糟糕透顶的笑话。我还想念的事情比如在早上睁开眼睛看到你浪费素描本的纸张在给我作画，大雨天蜷缩在你的沙发上看球赛看电影……当电影很无趣的时候会发生些什么。”他嬉笑着，“我想念你六神无主的时候，我总是有办法，然后告诉你一切事情，任何事情。”

“你依然可以这么做。”

塞尔吉奥的眼睛斜向眼角，“我知道，我依然难以相信，难以相信你……你再次属于我的。”

“我是你的。”

塞尔吉奥垂下双手在费尔南多汗水淋漓肌肤光滑的后背抚摩游走，手掌摩挲着柔软苍白的胸膛，他的鼻子紧紧按压在他的脖子一侧，嗅闻吸入他身上的味道。他所熟悉的须后水的清爽，他沐浴后淡淡的清香，他本身独一无二的体香。他发出一声清晰可闻的叹息。“我可能对你永远都无法感到满足，”他喃喃自语道。他坐起来分开腿跨坐在费尔南多的小腹上，费尔南多主动地伸手在他的胸膛上温柔抚摸挑逗，他会意一笑俯下身咬住他的甜美唇畔，疯狂地纠缠。“真的不能。”

费尔南多瞥了一眼床头柜上放着的润滑剂和一盒子已被打开的保险套。

塞尔吉奥追随他的视线看了过去，咧嘴而笑，“那是当然。”  
电光火石之间，费尔南多趁机翻身坐到上面，他尽可能地撑开身体，廓张甬道的入口迎向塞尔吉奥火热的勃起，随着对方强烈的抽动而发出难以抑制的呻吟，“我好想要你，亲爱的，”他不安分的手指在他的后背缓缓滑下，手指在他股间徘徊试探，深入的手指被湿热的肉壁紧紧吸住，“我真他妈想要你，让我——”

塞尔吉奥猛然起来，拉过他送上炽烈火热的亲吻。“真他妈爽——”，他嘶哑着，抓起费尔南多的一根手指推送到他的里面冲刺贯穿，他艰难地呻吟着，“我经常这样做，”他未褪尽的内裤阻挡着他爱人的手指的活动。“当你在英国的时候，我就经常这样做，想象着你在进入我的身体。”

费尔南多听完这话无法自持，手指更加卖力地戳刺塞尔吉奥灼热的后庭。他撕开一个保险套，按耐不住的火热肉体在他狠劲的挺腰，直冲进塞尔吉奥的里面。此时的境况已不是轻柔和多愁善感——当两人同时达到高潮的时候，感受到的是无止尽的激越猛烈、难以想象的深入贯穿、无休无止的索求渴望，他们在爆发的愉悦快感中喊出对方的名字。待身体舒缓后，他们相互依偎着躺在床上，粗重地喘息此起彼伏，满足而慵懒的笑容挂在脸上。他们完全无视身体灼热的温度，抱紧彼此赤裸的躯体，唇舌吸吮翻搅，激情再次点燃。

*

余下的集训时间充满欢乐。他们不再分开——一起吃饭，一起训练，每天晚上挥霍旺盛的精力，纠缠交欢。费尔南多在比赛里进了球（3-1赢了比利时），塞尔吉奥是第一个冲到他的身边，紧紧拥抱着他，在他耳边大喊大叫的祝贺，就像是他在Olympico队经常做的那样。

唯一的痛苦来自集训的结束，这时候费尔南多站在酒店的大厅，一手抓着护照，另外一只手提着他的行李箱。他们已经相互得体地道了再见，塞尔吉奥许诺说在赛季冬歇期的三个星期里去英国见他。在度过每一个耳鬓厮磨的日子后，这样的离愁别绪还是刺疼着他们两人。

在走上外面那辆送他去机场的出租车之前，费尔南多与塞尔吉奥十指紧扣，并在他的脸上印下极致温柔的亲吻。在车子载着他缓缓离开的时候，费尔南多感到前所未有的幸福满溢在胸口，他从后窗探头出去看到塞尔吉奥在挥手。他们又在一起了，他们比以前更加深爱着对方，如果没有，那么他们打算不断加深感情，而且他们将在三个星期之后见面！什么都阻挡不了他们！他们将一起厮守整个周末。这样美好的想象简直就是天堂。

费尔南多沉浸在他无边无际的欢乐中，而忘记了手机的铃声在响。号码是国外的，也很陌生，但这另外一端的声音却并非如此，声音传达的讯息打破了费尔南多心里描绘的幸福景象，他的美梦跌落到地上支离破碎。

“Fer? Fer，是我，奥拉，我，嗯，我想我怀孕了。”

 

——End——


	3. Of an Artist and his Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando tries to draw Sergio and Sergio does everything he can to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Type: AU. Post El Fuego Secreto, pre An Open Flame. Can stand alone. a side story of An Open Flame.

“别动。”  
“我明明纹丝不动的。”  
“你现在说话了。不许说话。”  
“但是——”  
“不许，”  
“你刚刚说——”  
“嘘。你老是动来动去我什么时候才能画完？”  
Sergio长吐一口气，怒目而视房间中央盘腿坐着的Fernando，他修长的手指在他的素描本上涂涂画画，“我还是觉得睡觉比较有趣。”他抱怨道。  
Fernando扑哧一笑，“我同意，你不要再抱怨了。”  
Sergio怒了，“我才没有抱怨。我只是不明白为什么你不再给别人画素描了。我们在一起之前你经常给他们画画的。”  
“我喜欢画你，”Fernando回答，他斜着头专心致志给Sergio的头发画粗。“所有伟大的艺术家都有他们的缪斯。你就是我的，所以呢，既来之则安之吧。”  
“哦，你也是我的缪斯，你知道的。不过有些不一样，我是说，我坐这里几个小时，我甚至没有什么报酬...”Sergio暗示性的尾音慢慢变小，咬着下嘴唇，衷心希望Fernando可以看到。  
Fernando从素描本上抬起头，一个狡猾的微笑展开在嘴边。“哦，所以那是你想要点好处咯，是么？”  
Sergio咧嘴笑了，“也许吧。”  
“好的。那么，如果你坐在那里坚持30分钟不动，我就给你口活，这主意怎么样？”  
“30分钟？”  
“30分钟。”  
Sergio为难地哼了一声，“那也太久了。”  
“是你太没耐心了。”Fernando指出。  
两人之间突然就安静下来。Sergio盯着Fernando聚精会神时候嘴巴撅起来的模样，修长白皙的手指在画纸上以令人难以置信的速度在飞驰。一小撮金色的长发滑下来，遮住他迷人亮丽的明眸，Sergio极度渴望去把那小撮头发拨开。那种渴望勾起他久远的回忆——他无以回报的爱恋，无比强烈的渴望在他内心熊熊燃烧起来，他以为永远都不可能得到回应的爱情。他微笑着，眼睛轻轻掠过，从上到下把Fernando看了一遍——他金色柔软的头发，他的巧克力深邃的眼睛，他完美的颧骨，他白皙透明的皮肤，他灵巧的双手。所有他的一切，现在都属于他的了。  
“你在傻笑些什么啊？”Fernando头也不抬地抛来一句话。  
“没什么，”Sergio说，“只是在感叹我的男朋友太漂亮了。”  
Fernando笑容满面，“不要动。”他对Sergio下命令。他转移他的画板，急速画着Sergio的嘴唇线条。“没有像你那么好看。”他嘟囔道，他说话的时候嘴唇被咬得火红欲滴。  
“嗯，宝贝，”Sergio走过来，双手环抱着Fernando的脖颈，寻找着他的嘴唇，但是——  
Fernando闪开了，矗立在他的面前一脸怒气。“我都说了你不要动！该死，Sergio，现在我永远也没法完成画画了这幅画了。”  
“好啊，”Sergio笑嘻嘻地招呼着他，“来这儿。”  
但是Fernando没有走到Sergio那儿去，不出所料他在他跟前蹲下来。他后退几步，抬起来头来看着他，又瞧瞧他的画。“啊哈，”他说道，“跟我想的没有相差太多。我可以从这个角度作画。能够画回去了，感谢上帝！”  
“没错，”Sergio无比失望地皱着眉头，“感谢上帝。”  
Fernando的嘴唇撅起来，“不能等了，是不是？”他没有抬头小声地说。  
“才不是。”  
“那是为什么？”  
“因为你让我疯狂，就是这样。”  
“我想要亲吻你，但我知道你现在不可信。”  
他们陷入安静里，Fernando全神贯注地作画，直到Sergio迅捷地脱掉上衣让他停了下来。他冲他呻吟道：“你动了！”  
“有什么嘛。”  
“你想让我分心？”  
“有用吗？”  
“一点点。”Fernando的注意力已经被眼前的景象深深吸引住——顺滑有力的焦糖色肌肤，健壮滚烫的腹肌，极度渴望亲吻和舔舐那些沟壑痕迹。  
Sergio露齿而笑，“既然那样，”他顽皮地笑着说，暗示性地眨了眨眼睛，“我觉得我会...”他双手转到他黑色牛仔裤，用大拇指解开最上面的扣子。  
Fernando见状在艰难地吞咽起来。“Sergio...”他开始警告道。他知道他应该移开眼睛，回到他面前的素描本上，然后继续画画就好，可是老天，上帝啊，当Sergio看起来如此诱惑，直勾勾地赤裸裸地看着他的时候，根本很难再做其他事——  
“嗯？”Sergio无辜地微笑着，缓慢又折磨人心地拉下拉链，缓缓地露出腹部的形似蜘蛛的黑色纹身，他知道Fernando对它非常着迷。  
“我恨你，”Fernando说道，语气极其牵强附会。  
“我也恨你，宝贝。”他转过臀部，舔着自己的嘴唇。他侧头回来，显露出一枚暗紫色的淤青在脖颈——昨晚激烈运动留下的痕迹——一根手指按压在淤青上。他悄悄地呻吟道，然后事情成了—他知道他最终打动了他，但是他期望这事不要太快了。Fernando把手里的素描本丢到一边，急冲冲地从房间跑过来，一跃到Sergio身上，跨在Sergio身上。他俯下身，嘴唇猛地贴住Sergio。他们唇舌交缠，饥渴激烈，翻搅吮吸，攻城略地，激情热烈。Sergio感觉得到Fernando的硬物顶住他，他挺住臀部向上迎接他，当听到Fernando哼出呻吟，他开心地笑着看他。  
“但是，Fer，”他一副无辜天真的声音，拉开他，贪婪而渴望地望进他深邃地巧克力色眼睛，“画画怎么办？”  
“去他的画画。”Fernando咆哮道，再次亲吻Sergio，从他身上下来。  
Sergio顽皮地笑嘻嘻着，“那么口活怎么算？”  
“哦，不不不，”Fernando阻止道，Fernando站直，把Sergio贴到身上，啃吻他的嘴唇。  
“不，为什么不？”  
“我另外有更好的计划。”Fernando回答道，他把衬衫从上拉下来，整个身体压在Sergio身上。他亲吻着他，牵引着往卧室里走。“这一次，我保证你会喜欢的！”


End file.
